


Just Breathe

by jaydick_love



Category: DCU
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaydick_love/pseuds/jaydick_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fearful blue eyes pierced his. Clark locked eyes with Bruce, repeating desperately, “Look at me- just breathe, okay? I’m here. Stay with me. Breathe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Breathe

Breathe. Just keep breathing. In and out. Even breaths. But Bruce couldn’t command his lungs to do so. They couldn’t stop their hyperventilation of short, fast inhales and exhales. He closed his eyes, trying to bring his mind to a less panicked state so he could meditate. He could barely get the word calm to run through his mind though. This wasn’t going to work. Scarecrow’s toxin was doing its job very well. 

Bruce was lost in a fit of suppressed memories. The resounding of gun shots and the blood seeping out of his parent’s dead bodies. Dick screaming at him, then leaving him alone. Finding Jason’s broken and cold corpse among the rubble of the explosion. Finding Tim curled up in his house, horrified at the sight of his dead father.

How long was this going to last? Bruce wanted to claw out his eyes, pour bleach on his brain to erase all this pain. He didn’t feel safe even though he knew he was lying on the cot in the Cave. He didn’t feel anything but horror, fear, and the failure.

“Bruce!” Clark begged. The Kryptonian was sitting besides the sweating mess of Bruce, clutching his hand, stroking his wet hair. “Bruce!”

Fearful blue eyes pierced his. Clark locked eyes with Bruce, repeating desperately, “Look at me- just breathe, okay? I’m here. Stay with me. Breathe.”

That voice was a lifeline for Bruce. He clung to the velvet voice, slowly pulling himself out of the terrors of his mind, towards safety. It was alright. He was safe. He was in the Cave. He was with the man he trusted the most. Clark was safe.

Bruce clutched Clark’s hand and just breathed.


End file.
